Bets
by Liv3 in the M0m3nt
Summary: Everyone knows Clare and Eli will get together, one day. The question is, when? See as Adam, Alli, and maybe some others, battle it out in a bet war to see when Eli and Clare will finally become a couple. DISCONTINUED
1. Too close for comfort

Alli's POV

As I was getting out of my brother's car, I yawned and started walking up to Degrassi. Sav dropped me off early today, and because he had an early presidential meeting, I had to come in early, too. Frustrated, I walked up to the top of the steps of Degrassi and sat down. I didn't feel like watching my brother talk about the school, or whatever it is they talk about at those meetings of his. While sitting, I saw Adam walking up.

"Hey, Adam" I said, half-heartedly.

He sat down next to me and said, "Hey Alli. What are you doing here, so early in the morning?"

"Sav had a meeting to go to and he was my ride. You?" I said.

"Drew had something for football." He said. I perked up when I heard Drew's name, but slumped back down when I realized he couldn't see me while playing football or anything, or else he'd get in trouble. I muttered and 'oh' to Adam, and we sat there in silence. Mostly, because we were too tired to say anything else. After a while, we heard loud music, more like screaming. We saw a hearse pull up the Degrassi parking lot, and into a parking space.

"Hey, look. It's Eli." Adam said, he started to stand up, but I quickly stopped him.

Adam's POV

I was sitting on the top of the Degrassi steps with Alli, when we saw Morty park himself in the parking lot of Degrassi.

"Hey, look. It's Eli." I said. But, when I went to stand up, Alli grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me back down. I looked at her. I was kind of confused as to why she wouldn't want me to leave. Before I could say anything, she crawled over to the side of the steps, bringing me with her. She pointed to another spot in the Degrassi parking lot. I looked to where she was pointing and I saw Clare getting off her bike.

"Oh!" I said, loudly. Alli shushed me and covered my mouth. She took her hand off and I whispered, "Sorry!"

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "We've been doing this for weeks, and _now_ you choose to be loud?" I shrugged and we both pointed our attention to Clare, who was now walking up to the hearse. Yes, we were watching Clare. And yes, that sounds weird. But, hear us out. We weren't _only_ watching Clare. We were watching Clare and Eli. Alli and I _know_ they like each other, I mean, they told us themselves. And, yet they still skirt around their relationship, always flirting. So, naturally, we made bets. We started the bet two weeks ago. Alli bet that they would be together in two weeks. Since, she said that when we started the bet, that meant today was the day that determined who won. I bet that they would be together in a month. If they were together by the end of today, she won. If they weren't together by the end of today, I won. But, if they found out, no one won. Because, if they found out, well needless to say we would be in a lot of trouble…

Alli and I were lying on the cold ground beside the top of the steps of Degrassi, watching our friends minding their own business.

"How do they not notice each other?" Alli whispered, "I mean, they're practically the only one's here?"

"Well, Eli knows Clare's here. But, Clare has her back turned." I said, as I pointed to the hearse, "See? Eli's just sitting there watching her."

"That's kinda weird. He's just looking at her." Alli said. I gave her a look.

"Alli, that's _exactly_ what we're doing." I pointed out. Alli's mumbled an 'oh, yeah' and we went back to our watching. As Clare turned around she saw Morty. Her face lit up and she picked up her bag and walked across the parking lot.

Eli got out, "Hey, blue eyes." He smirked. I snorted, _Blue eyes? Really, Eli? _

Clare smiled and said, "Hey, Eli." She lay down on Morty's hood and Eli joined her. After a while of them just lying there, Eli grabbed Clare's hand. I looked at Alli, who had a very smug face on. A face that just screamed, "_I'm soooo gonna win!"_ I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, so I tried to hide my nervousness. I was nervous that I wouldn't win. I mean, I _knew _they were eventually going to end up together; it was just the little fact of _when. _Right as I thought I was going to lose the bet, students of Degrassi started arriving. Eli and Clare got off Morty, grabbed their backpacks, and started to walk up to the front doors of the school. Alli and I got up and slid through the doors before either of them could notice. "_Man," _I thought, _"That was so close." _

"Man!" I heard Alli say, "That was so close!" Didn't I just say that? Oh wait, I thought it. You know what? I should probably say something before she thinks I'm crazy...

"Yeah," I finally said, "You almost one! Guess today's my lucky day."

"Don't be so sure, Torres." She said, "The day's not over, yet." And with that, she walked away. I _will_ win this bet. I knew my best friends more than anyone. Even Alli… Right?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :) I had an idea for the next chapter and I'm writing it right now. By the way, I don't really know what to name this chapter, so if anyone has any ideas let me know! And, yeah, it's really weird for an author to ask their readers what to name a chapter, but I'm stuck!  
**


	2. Friendly Competition

Adam's POV

Ugh, history is so boring! As I sat there in my seat, I was still wondering if Alli would win the bet. I mean, sure, Clare and Eli have been acting a little cutesy lovey-dovey goo-goo and all that, but would they get together _today_?

Drowning in my thoughts, the bell rang and snapped me back into reality. I gathered all my books, and made it out into the hallway. While walking to my locker, I noticed Fiona walk up to me. I met her the other day, when I bumped into her and she dropped her books on the floor. I apologized and helped her pick up her books, and ever since we became really good friends. She told me all about her problems with her abusive ex-boyfriend and her old drinking issues, and I told her about being a transgender. We both understood each other completely. We knew how we both had our fair share of troubles.

"Hey, Adam." Fiona said. She walked up and started walking beside me.

"Hey, Fi." I said.

"I heard you and Alli were making bets on when Eli and Clare were going to finally end up together." She said.

I nodded my head, then a confused expression crossed my face, "Wait, what? How do you know? You can't let Clare and Eli know, it will ruin the whole thing!"

She laughed and shook her head, "Adam, calm down." She said, "Alli told me, and I wasn't going to tell. I was going to ask if I can make a bet, too."

I looked at her, relieved, "Oh, ok. I thought our whole plan was going down the drain. You can make a bet with us. It'll add a little more friendly competition." I told her.

"Great!" She said, enthusiastically. We stopped at my locker and, once I was done getting all of my books, I looked at Fiona.

"You, me, and Alli can discuss your bet at lunch. But, right now, we have to go or else we'll be late." I said. She agreed and we told each other we'd see the other later, and I started walking to my next class. "_Hmm,"_ I thought, "_Looks like our little bet just got more interesting…"_

Alli's POV

I hate math. Well, I actually kind of like math, but it keeps me from talking to Drew and therefore, I hate it. As I was sitting there, I started thinking about the bet. I was _so_ gonna win. I mean, I could see Clare and Eli getting close and closer every minute. (Not to mention, touchier! EEEP!) And I just know, Adam's going to lose. But, then again, before math, Fiona came up to me and asked if she could join in, too. Naturally, I said, the more the merrier, but now, that means I have more competition. But, what fun would it be without competition?

As I was deep in my thoughts, I felt something hit my arm and land on my desk. I looked down, and saw a folded note. I looked up and saw Drew looking at me, gesturing for me to open the note. I picked up the piece of paper and opened it.

_I heard Fiona talking to Adam about a bet. Can I have in on it?_

_ Love, your boyfriend__ Drew_

I smiled at the 'your boyfriend' part. I picked up my pencil and wrote back.

_Sure! We can talk about it at lunch. I don't want to get in trouble by passing notes. _

_ Love, your girlfriend__ Alli_

I slipped the note back on his desk. He looked at it and smiled. I knew he was smiling at the same part I did. He gave me a thumbs up and put the note in his pocket. I smiled and relaxed in my chair. "_Wow," _I thought, "_This is going to be more fun than I thought."_

_

* * *

_**Looks like we have more players! Oh, and I figured out my titles, :). They're not that good, but hey, it's the story that counts, right?**_  
_


	3. Let the Game Begin

**Ok, this chapter's really short, but it helps me set up the next chapter. Don't worry, Eli and Clare are in the next chapter! :) Chapter 4 is longer and it's coming really soon. (Hint hint Tomorrow) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Adam's POV

Fiona caught up with me at my locker and we started walking to lunch. We came through the cafeteria doors, and saw Alli sitting with my brother, drew. She saw us and waved us over. We went over, sat down, and started talking about random things. Then, Fiona mentioned the bet.

Alli's POV

"Oh! I almost forgot. I know how long my bet is going to be." Fiona told us. The bet? Oh! The bet! How could I forget?

"Oh, yeah!" I said, then I lowered my voice, "So, how long do you think until they are together?"

"I think they will be together in two weeks." Fiona stated confidently.

"Ok, what about you, Drew?" I asked.

"Wait, Drew's in on it, too?" Adam asked.

"Yup," I replied, "Now, Drew, when do you think it will happen?"

Drew thought about it for a second, and came up with a conclusion, "I think they will be together in one week." He finally decided.

"Ok, then." I stated, "I think by the end of today, Adam thinks at the end of the month, Fiona thinks in two weeks, and Drew thinks in one week."

They all nodded their heads, confirming that that was their bets.

"Ok," I said, "The rules are, if they aren't together in the range of the bet made, that person loses. If they do get together within that period of time, they win. If they find out, we all lose. Got it?"

They all said yes, "Good." I smiled, "Let the game begin."

* * *

**My usual comment is at the top if you missed it! :)**


	4. I Have a Plan

Clare's POV

Eli and I were sitting at our lunch table, listening to our friends' conversation. Yes, I know what you're thinking. _Wow, Saint Clare. That's not very saintly._ Yeah, yeah, how many times have I heard that? Answer: A lot.

What was fun about listening to my friends' conversation you ask? Well, to put it simply, they were talking about us. Me and Eli. We found out that they were betting on when we would become a couple. What they didn't know, was that we had already beaten them to it. Eli and I had already become a couple. It all started last week, when we were ditching class… again.

FLASHBACK

"Eli!" I screamed as he sped out of the degrassi parking lot. Going _way_ faster than he was supposed to be going.

"What?" He laughed, tires screeching as he sped around a corner.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going before you potentially try to kill me?" I screamed over the sound of the engine.

"Clare, Clare, Clare," He said, in a voice that could always make me melt, "What fun would that be?" I gave him a look and he surrendered, "Ok, ok, fine." He said, "If you _must_ know, we're going to the park."

I calmed down after that. The park wasn't that far away, and we would be there in about five seconds at the speed he was going.

Five seconds later, the hearse screeched to a stop. My breathing calmed down and we got out of the car.

"You like my driving, Edwards?" Eli teased.

"You really want me to answer that, Goldsworthy?" I fired back.

He put his hands up, as if he were surrendering and started to walk. I caught up with him, and followed him to the swings. He sat down and I sat on the swing next to him. After a while of comfortable silence, I spoke.

"You still owe me, you know." I said.

He had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?" He questioned.

I laughed, "You remember last time we ditched class?"

A small smile appeared across his face. _God, I love it when he smiles. Even a small one. _I thought, _He just looks so− No! Bad Clare. We're just friends… I think._

"Yeah, I remember," He said, now with a smirk, "You screamed at the top of your lungs." He laughed, "You scared the hell out of the guy behind us."

I laughed, "I only did it to prove a point, and you still owe me. After all, you refused to scream or _anything_._" _I said, then lowered my voice, mimicking his, "_It's not my style._ You said." I laughed again, "Wimp." I mumbled.

He scrunched his eyebrows up and pouted like a little kid, "I am _not_ a wimp. Whatsoever."

I pretended to think for a moment, then said, "Hmm, I think you are."

"Am not." He said,

"Are too." I shot back.

"Am not." He said, again.

"Prove it." I finally said.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me curiously, "How?" He asked.

I thought for a minute and looked at the park around me. Then it clicked, "If you're not a wimp," I started, slowly, "Then, you wouldn't be afraid to run, full speed, through the sprinklers, over there."

I pointed to the running sprinklers that were watching the wide open space of grass in the park. Eli looked regretful that he asked, but then an evil look of sorts came across his face.

"Ok." He said, simply.

I was surprised at first, but quickly overcame the feeling.

"Well, then," I said. Then got up from my seat and gestured to the still running sprinklers in the open field. He got up from his swing and we walked over to the edge of the sprinklers, just far enough that we could feel a few drops here and there hit our skin.

Just when I thought that Eli was going to go, he got this wicked grin that appeared on his face. Before I could ask why, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Eli!" I screamed. I wasn't mad, but I sure was wet. He put me down and started to run through the sprinklers. I chased him, and right when I was about to catch him, he slipped on the wet ground, making me slip too.

I pulled my head up, and that's when I realized our position. He was on his back and I was on top of him, straddling his waist. But, for some reason, I didn't want to get up.

Eli looked me in the eyes and started to lean forward. I did the same. Soon enough, the gap closed and our lips collided. Eli put his hands on my hips and my hands were laid on his shoulder and neck. We came apart, but kissed again, this time more passionately than the last. His hands ran up and down my back, while mine were tangled in his hair. After a while, we slowed down and pulled apart, but our faces were really close together.

"Wow." He said, still not letting go of me.

"Yeah." I agreed. The sprinklers had already stopped, and we were just lying there in the cool, wet grass.

"We should probably get up." I pointed out. We were both still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Oh," He cleared his throat, "Yeah."

I got off of him and we started our way back to Morty. On the way, our hands somehow had gotten intertwined. I smiled at the contact. I glanced up at Eli for a second, and he was… smiling. Like, _really_ smiling. When we got to his car, I stopped. I had to ask this, I had to be sure…

"Eli," I said, he looked up, "What are we?"

I leaned up against the passenger door as he came up to me.

"What do you want us to be?" He replied. Typical Eli response.

"Let me rephrase that," I said, "Are we… together?"

He smirked, "You mean… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I giggled, it sounded funny coming out of his mouth, "Yeah," I said.

"Well," He said, "I would _love_ to have you as my girlfriend, Clare Edwards, if you'll have me."

I smiled, "Of course, I will, _Elijah_." I said, then I pulled him by his jacket and we kissed once more.

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled a little remembering that day, not so long ago. I remember how, right when we were going to find Adam and Alli to tell them we were together, we overheard them talking about the bet. We decided it would be too fun to see what would happen if we acted like we weren't together. The bets will drive everyone crazy.

"It's entertaining that they don't even realize we're only a couple tables away." Eli said.

"I know," I agreed, "We're right here. I can literally hear every word they're saying."

I looked over at Eli, who had a look on his face that just said, "_I just thought of something. And I have a plan." _

"Uh oh," I said.

"What?" He said, innocently.

"I know that look," He said, "You just thought of something."

He nodded, "And I have a plan."

What did I tell you?

* * *

**Did you guys like it? It was definetely longer than the last chapter! Please, review. I love to hear reviews and suggestions and stuff. I will probably update tomorrow, so... until we meet again!**


	5. Turn the Tables

**Here it is! I thought it was longer, but then I actually posted it and it was all short... I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

Eli's POV

"Wow," Clare said, "That actually sounds like it could be fun."

I nodded my head. It was perfect! An absolutely flawless plan. Clare and I were tired of getting ditched by our friends, just so they could talk about their 'bets'. Not that we didn't _love_ the alone-time, but you start to miss the old companions after a while. I guess, they just grow on you.

Anyway, we were tired of them going behind our backs and everything, so I proposed a plan. Since everyone made bets on _when_ we were going to become a couple, Clare and I were going to make sure they didn't know we were together until the day of the last bet was over. But, that's not all. We would pretend to fight, argue, and even pretend to see other people. It would drive our friends crazy.

"Exactly," I told Clare, "It'll show them they shouldn't be making bets behind our backs, _and_ it'll give us a little fun in the process."

Clare thought about it for a second, and then smirked at me. Boy, was I rubbing off on her…

"Ok," She said, "I'll join in on this. Besides, you couldn't do it without me." She smirked again. _Man, _I thought, _This girl will be the death of me._

"Perfect." I said, "Plan Get-Back-At-Friends-And-Have-A-Little-Fun-Of-Our-Own will be put into action tomorrow morning."

Clare rolled her eyes, "You really need to come up with a better name."

I mocked hurt, "Fine, Edwards. You don't like my plan-naming skills? Why don't you come up with the name?"

She thought about it for a moment, "How about Plan Turn the Tables?"

_Damn, _I thought, _That's so much better than mine.., _

I smirked, "Plan Turn the Tables, it is."

Clare's POV

I had to give it to Eli, it was a pretty good plan. We would mess with our friends as much as possible, until they all eventually lose the bets. It would be our way of getting back at them for butting in all the time. Then, I had a little idea of my own.

"Hey, Eli?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I just had a little idea of my own…" I said.

His eyebrows raised, and he smirked, "Saint Clare has a devious idea, that will mess with her friends? Alert the media!"

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my smile, and failing miserably, "Will you listen?" I said.

He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Well," I started, slowly, "What if we made a little bet of our own?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…" He said, "Do continue."

"I bet that Adam will be the first to crack, or freak out, about us 'not being together'." I challenged.

"Are you kidding?" He said, "There's no doubt that Alli will freak first."

I smiled, "Well, then," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake, "I guess we have a bet."

He looked down at my hand and smirked. He looked around, then lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. My smile grew and I turned my head, to hide the pink tint on my cheeks. _Boy, _I thought, _This boy will be the death of me…_

He looked up at me, "I guess we do."

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Tell me what you think. I LOVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! Sorry, a little outburst there... Any way, tell me what you think, :)**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry for not updating! I am still trying to figure out what days I'm going to be updating. Once I figure it out I'll put it up in another author's note. But, for now, I am posting a new book! It's called, "Hugs and Kisses". It's a series of one-shots of Eclare. I posted this book because, when I am stumped on "Bets" or possibly another story I'm working on, I will post a chapter in "Hugs and Kisses" to make up for it. I won't leave ya hanging! Once I've figured out where "Bets" is going, I'll post immediatly. I may be posting in "Bets" next week. REVIEW! Give me suggestions! You know the drill! See ya, and always Liv3 in the M0m3nt.**


	7. Phase One: Fight

**Here you go! Lucky for you, this chapter isn't as short as some of the others! So... Enjoy.**

* * *

Clare's POV

As I was walking to my locker the next day, I felt… excited. I couldn't wait to put me and Eli's plan into action. I got to my locker, and started to put in my combination. I opened my locker, and I saw Eli walking down the hallway, towards me.

Once he reached me, Eli leaned on the locker next to mine. "Hey, you." I said.

"Hey, Blue Eyes." He said. I smiled. I love his nickname for me. It's so much better than Saint Clare or ugh, Clarebear.

"So," I said, "What're we gonna do about our little plan?"

Eli thought for a moment, "Well, if Plan Turn the Tables is going into action, we need to figure out the details."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well," Eli said, "For starters we need to start arguing. Even about the little stuff."

"Okay," I said, "When do we start?"

Eli looked past me. "How about now?" He said. I turned around and sure enough, Adam and Drew were walking down the hallway. I flashed Eli a smile, and then got my 'angry face' on. I stared in my locker, which was open the whole time we were talking, and started shoving books in there angrily.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Eli started, getting Adam and Drew's attention.

"Because you're not making any sense!" I shouted back.

We didn't even know what we were 'fighting' over, until Eli thought of a topic on the top of his head, "You got rid of _two paragraphs_ in my essay! I'm not_ that_ wordy!" He said, loudly.

I finished my book shoving, and slammed my locker shut. "Yes, Eli, yes you are. Just face the facts, Mrs. Dawes said herself that your work was a little wordy! Believe me, that was the understatement of the year." I said.

"God, Clare! You're so-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Eli! Just leave it alone!" I yelled, and stormed off, while Eli scoffed and shook his head. Right before I turned the corner, I quickly winked at Eli, and he flashed me a smirk. He smirked so quickly, that you would've missed it if you weren't looking. With that, I walked around the corner and headed off to my class.

Eli's POV

I slid down the lockers and watched Clare walk away. "_That couldn't have gone better_," I thought.

Just as I sat down, I saw Adam and Drew walk towards me with confused and worried faces.

_"Perfect,"_ I thought, _"Come on, Eli. Look angry and annoyed."_ I leaned my head back against the lockers and sighed. Then, I ran my hand through my hair, just as the Torres brothers were coming up.

"Hey," Drew said, "Are you okay, man?" He asked.

"No, I'm not 'okay'!" I snapped back. Drew held his hands up in defense, and backed up a bit. Did I really look that scary? Probably.

"Dude, what happened?"Adam said, cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I said, harshly. Adam nodded his head slowly, and him and Drew said goodbye. Once they were out of sight, I smiled,_ "Phase one, complete_."

Adam's POV

"Wow," I said, to my brother.

"Yeah," Drew said. We walked into school, talking about random stuff, when we saw Eli and Clare yelling at each other in the hallway. I mean, they were full-on yelling. They must've been really mad... When we reached them, Clare had stormed off, and Eli slid down the lockers. We both tried to talk to him, but he was too steamed to say anything besides, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"I've never really seen them fight before." Drew said.

"That's because they haven't." I pointed out, "I think this was their first real fight."

Drew nodded his head, and we stopped walking when we came to Alli's locker.

Alli's POV

Darn it! I lost the bet. My bet was that they would get together yesterday, and they didn't! I knew I should've bet longer... Oh well, since I didn't win, I might as well root for someone else. As I was thinking, I saw Drew and Adam, walk up to me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, Alli." Adam said, while Drew just greeted me with a kiss.

When we broke apart, Drew said, "Did you see what happened with Eli and Clare?"

Something in his voice told me, it wasn't good news, "What happened?" I asked.

Adam spoke up, "When Drew and I were walking down the hall, we saw them full-on yelling at each other about something. They were fighting and Clare walked away, while Eli just sat there, steaming mad." He said.

My eyebrows rose, "Wow," I said, "I've never really seen them fight before."

"That's what I said!" Drew piped in.

I smiled at him, and Adam cleared his throat, "Yeah," He said, "I think this was their first real fight." I nodded.

After a small silence, Drew spoke. "This'll do tons of damage on our bets." He said. Me and Adam glared at him. "What?" He said. I sighed, and Adam shook his head. Oh, Drew...

* * *

**Alli lost the bet! But, who will she root for? Who will win the bet in the end? Will anyone win? Will Clare and Eli's plan work? Who will Eli and Clare pretend to flirt with? Will there be jealousy in the air? Am I confusing you? Am I getting on your nerves? Am I asking to many questions? Why yes! I _am_ asking too many questions! Review** (Hit that button!)


	8. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry to bother you guys with another author's note, but this is really important! If you want the next chapter up, READ THIS! Okay, so sorry to spoil this, but Fitz is coming into the story and I need to know from my fans whether you guys want him to be _good_ or _bad. _I already have two versions written, but I can only put one up. There is a poll on my profile but, if you guys want I'll take reviews as well. :) Farewell, and always, Liv3 in the M0m3nt.  
**


	9. Changing My Ways

**Okay, I have counted and checked all of the reviews and votes and I finally have the results. I have carefully looked over every one of my reviews and votes, and I double-checked them all. The result. Of whether Fitz should be good or bad is... *drumroll please* A tie! There was the same amount of votes for each good _and_ bad. BUT, I can only pick _one_. And, after much debate, the final decision... Is that Fitz... Will be... *Another drumroll please* Fitz will be... _good._ I am truly sorry for all of my fans that wished he would stay bad, but the decision is made and the chapter is up. Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Eli's POV

As I was walking out of history, I was thinking about the plan. Drew and Adam seemed to have believed the 'fight'. Hopefully, they told Alli and Fiona. If all of them know we are fighting and such, it'll freak them out and make them paranoid about their bets.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw a certain Blue-eyed girl standing at my locker. "Hey, there." I said.

Clare smiled, "Hey," She said, "So, what's phase two of our little plan?"

I smirked, "Well Adam and Drew already saw us fighting, so now we have to make sure Alli and Fiona see us fighting."

Clare nodded, "Wait," She said, "Alli already lost the bet thought. Her bet ended yesterday."

"Well, yeah," I told her, "But, if she finds out, she might tell the others of the plan."

Clare nodded again, "Okay," She said, as the first bell rung. "We should get to class." Clare said.

I nodded, and started to walk beside her. She turned towards me and put her hand out, "We probably shouldn't walk together," She said, "Just in case we see one of them in the hallway."

I pouted and nodded sadly, _"Man,"_ I thought, _"I can't even walk my girlfriend to class..."_ Before she left, Clare looked around and quickly kissed my lips, leaving me with a smirk. She smiled and walked off to her next class. With a smirk still on my face, I shook my head, and headed off to my class.

Fitz POV

I sighed as I closed my locker and started walking down the hallway. _"Everyone is either scared of me or hates me,"_ I thought, _"Maybe even both..."_

As I rounded the corner, I saw Eli and his friend. I backed up and hid behind the corner. _"They must hate me the most,"_ I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to turn and walk the other way, Eli's friend, Clare, said something, "So, what's phase two of our little plan?" She said. I stopped. Plan?

"Well Adam and Drew already saw us fighting, so now we have to make sure Alli and Fiona see us fighting." Eli said.

_"They were faking that? Why do they want their friends see them fight?"_ I wondered.

As questions were swirling around in my head, Clare spoke again, "Wait," She said, "Alli already lost the bet thought. Her bet ended yesterday." I heard about that bet. I thought it was kind of stupid. They were all friends, so why would they bet on their relationship like that? I know that I sounded girly, but it's true. Eli and Clare must have thought the same thing.

"Well, yeah," Eli said, "But, if she finds out, she might tell the others of the plan."

"Okay," Clare said.

_"Hmm,"_ I thought_, "Sounds like they're planning for revenge..."_ I frowned. I should know. After, getting revenge and messing with Eli all the time, I know that's what he would do. After the... the knife incident, I got sent to juvie. And man, it's scarier than it sounds. It made me want to quit the stupid war between me and Eli. But, I know he'd never forgive me or anything after what I did. I'm so stupid!

I heard the bell ring, and Clare spoke again, "We should get to class." She said.

But, when I thought they were gonna walk away together, Clare put her hand up. "We probably shouldn't walk together, just in case we see one of them in the hallway." Eli looked kinda disappointed for some reason and then- My jaw dropped.

She kissed him! She walked away, and shortly after, he walked away. It was then, I figured it out. They were getting revenge on their friends. They just wanted to get back at them for meddling in their business. They were pretending not to be together.

Then it hit me, _"I got it!"_ I thought, _"I can show I'm not a jerk anymore by helping them!"_ I made my way to my class and sat down in my seat. _"I can finally end this war."_

_

* * *

_**Okay, so maybe this chapter was a little short. But, I needed to post _something_ and I didn't want to put it in with the next chapter. Chapter 8 will, in fact, be longer. Author's promise. It will be posted tomorrow. But for now, I bid you a farewell and always, Liv3 in the M0m3nt. **


	10. It's No Use

**Okay, so this chapter isn't long. At all. Truthfully, I wasn't going to post at all cause I forgot, :). But, I made an Author's promise that I would post SOMETHING and here it is. I will probably post either tomorrow or later this week. I still have to write a lot, but if I can't write for, "Bets" I might write another chapter in, "Hugs and Kisses". Oh well, sorry for the disappointment :(. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE BETTER! Goodnight, and always, Liv3 in the M0m3nt.  
**

* * *

Eli's POV

I sat in my French class with a non-stop smirk on my face. Me and Clare's plan was going perfectly. All we had to do was make sure Alli and Fiona saw us fighting, and pretend that we like other people. It'll drive them insane. Then, once all the bets are over, we will come out about our relationship and soak in the pleasure of the looks on our friends faces.

The bell rang, and I picked up all my stuff and walked out the classroom door.

_"Nothing could ruin today_," I thought. I bumped into someone and looked up. _"I spoke to soon." _

"What do you want?" I said, harshly. I fired a look that could kill at Fitz, but he didn't return it.

He stayed calm and spoke softly, "I know about your plan." He said, simply.

My eyes widened, "What the hell?" I said, not too loudly, so that I didn't attract unwanted attention.

"I know about-"

"No," I interrupted him, "I heard you. I mean, what the hell why can't you just mind your own business?" I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand in some surprise, but mostly just pure anger.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." I said, desperately trying to stay calm, but I was still incredibly pissed off.

He quickly took his hand off me and said, "I don't want any trouble, I just-"

I interrupted him again, "If you don't want any trouble," I said, "Then you should go. Now." I walked away, and this time he didn't stop me.

Fitz's POV

Eli walked away for the second time and I sighed. I started to walk to my next class, when I thought of something. I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Of course!" I yelled, causing some heads to turn.

I continued walking, "_I should have never gone to Eli in the first place,"_ I thought, _"Clare would be much easier to talk to." _

I walked through my classroom door and sat in my seat, _"And,"_ I thought, _"Her punch probably hurts a lot less than Eli's..."_

Eli's POV

_"What the hell was that?"_ I thought as I sat down in my seat, _"Why would Fitz try to talk to me? And calmly at that!" _I didn't pay attention one bit to the teacher, because I was way too preoccupied with the Fitz situation.

_"How could he even think I would listen to him?"_ I thought, _"I mean, we HATE each other! I think... Wait, I know! He almost stabbed me! But, he did go to juvie and everything... Maybe it straightened him out? NO! How could a psycho like Fitz ever get straightened out?"_

As I sat there, arguing with myself, another thought occurred, _"Wait,"_ I thought, _"It's FITZ we're talking about here, he wouldn't give up that easy..." _

I struggled to think what else Fitz could possibly have up his sleeve. I couldn't think of anything, so I tried to think of previous things he's done. _"Tearing the hood ornament of my car, hurting Adam, kicking me in my... ow, give me a busted lip, talking to-"_ I stopped my thoughts. If Fitz couldn't get through to me, he'd go for the next best thing...

_"Clare."_


	11. Author's Note: I'm Baaaack!

**Hello to all of my wonderful fans! **

** I know that all of you were probably yelling at me for not posting anything for a while, and I don't blame you. I had a major writer's block, but that happens to all writers right? Anyway, I _finally_ have my schedule for when I will be posting.**

**I will be posting in, "Bets", every Sunday and Wednesday. **

**Yeah, that sounds kinda random, but I find Sundays and Wednesdays to be kinda boring. Sundays, because I hate having to go to school the next day, and Wednesdays because it's in the middle of the week and Wednesdays always feel to drag on and on. **

**Nevertheless, those are the days I will be posting in, "Bets". The days I post in, "Hugs and Kisses" are totally random, so you'll have to check and see if I wrote anything in there. **

**Again, I know you all are probably yelling at me because I disappeared off the face of the earth, but I am now organized and I have my schedule up.**

**_And_, since today is Sunday, a new chapter for "Bets" is up. I hope you enjoy, and remember to review. **

** Farewell and always, Liv3 in the M0m3nt.  
**


	12. A Second Chance

**I love this chapter. I think it turned out really well. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Fitz's POV 

The bell rang, and I bolted out of the classroom. I needed to find Clare. She was my only hope. I didn't only want to help them because it was right, but I felt like I needed to redeem myself. I didn't want to be known as, "The Bully", anymore. I didn't want people to look at me with disgust written on their face. I wanted people to see me and say, "Hey, Fitz is a pretty cool guy," not, "Ugh, there's Fitz. What an ass." The incident that happened with Eli earlier just proves that it's not going to be easy to change. But, I'm still going to try. I headed down the hall when I saw her.

_"Clare,"_ I thought. I picked up my pace and started walking more quickly to her. She noticed me coming and her eyes widened. She turned around and started to walk the other way. Every time I tried to walk faster, she moved quicker.

"Clare!" I yelled, just loud enough, so that I didn't draw _too_ much attention. She slowed down and sighed, knowing that I wouldn't give up. She came to a stop and I almost bumped into her. She took a step back, so that there was about three feet between us.

"What do you want Fitz?" She said, visibly annoyed.

"I know about the plan you and Eli made." I said, quickly.

Her eyes widened, "What? How would you possibly know about that? You have no business being in our lives, after what you did!" She said, frustrated. So far, this wasn't going well...

"I know what I did was wrong, but-"

_"WRONG?"_ She yelled, but then lowered her voice, trying to stay calm, "What you did, Fitz, was beyond wrong. It was insane and stupid."

She started to walk away, when I said, "I only want to help!"

She stopped and turned around, "How could you possibly help?" She said.

I thought for a minute, "I don't know," I said, while looking down, "I just know that I feel terrible and disgusted with myself after all that I put you guys through. I want to be better... I want to be better than some low-life who makes other people's lives miserable, because he's screwed up. I want to redeem myself, show you that I've changed and that I won't do anything like that to a person ever again."

At this point, Clare's look of anger washed away and was replaced with a look of remorse, "I'm sorry," She said, "I shouldn't have been so quick to judge..."

I looked up, "It's okay," I said, "I don't blame you, I was horrible... I know that now."

She stepped closer so that she was within arm's length, "If you want," She said slowly, "I _guess_ you could help."

I perked up, "_But_," She said, and I listened awaiting her approval, "I have to talk to Eli first. I bet he didn't really give you a chance, huh?"

I nodded, "I was honestly thought he was going to explode," I said.

She laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like him." She said, with a thoughtful, loving look in her eyes.

"You two really like each other don't you?" I said, with a slight smile.

She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, I guess we do." She said.

The bell rang, summoning us to class. Clare turned to walk away when I stopped her, "Hey Clare," I said, as she turned around, "...Thanks." I said.

She smirked, "Anytime." She said, and walked to her next class.

I smiled to myself and headed off to my next class, _"Finally,"_ I thought, _"I finally got my second chance."_

_

* * *

_**Yes Fitz. You _did_ get a second chance. But will Eli approve?**


	13. Breaking News

Clare's POV 

I closed my locker and started to walk to Morty. _"Finally,"_ I thought, _"The end of the day." _

Today was an... unusual day to say the least. Eli and I had a "fight" to fool our friends, and Fitz and I had a breakthrough. Fitz. That was weird. Here I thought Fitz was a insane, psychopathic, bully that only wants to make other people's lives a living hell. But, in reality, he wants to be the exact opposite. The only problem is, how to break the news to Eli? In the midst of my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I had already arrived at Morty. I sat on his hood, and waited for Eli to come.

_"Let's see..."_ I thought, _"What possible scenarios could happen if I told Eli, Fitz was helping us?"_

Possible Scenarios #1 

_"Hey, Eli?" _

_"Yes, Blue eyes?" _

_"I talked to Fitz and he's going to help us with our plan." _

_"WHAT? YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE NOW? THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE!" _

I gulped. Okay, next scenario.

Possible scenario #2 

_"Eli?" _

_"Yeah, blue eyes?" _

_"What would you say if I told you Fitz was helping with our plan?" _

_"I'd tell you, you're crazy and that if I ever see him again, I'll rip his eyes out of their sockets, and choke him with them."_

I shuddered. Next.

Possible scenario #3 

_"Hi, Eli." _

_He smirks at me, "Hey." _

_"Fitz is going to help us with the plan." _

_Eli looks at me and explodes. _

GAH! NEXT SCENARIO! NEXT SCENARIO!

Possible Scenario #4 

_"Hey, Eli?" _

_"Yeah, Blue eyes?" _

_"I talked to Fitz and-" _

_"Why would you talk to Fitz?" _

_"Because I-" _

_"Are you insane?" _

_"No I-" _

_"I'll kill him!" _

_"Eli!" _

I shook my head and sighed. This was not working. I was just going to have to come out and say it.

As if on cue, Eli walked up to Morty, "Hey, Blue eyes." He said, while putting his stuff down and sitting next to me on Morty.

The image of Eli exploding flashes through my brain; I shudder and jump a little.

Eli stares at me and touched my arm, "Are you okay?" He asks, concern on his face.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go to the park?" I ask.

He nods, with slight confusion and opens my door to Morty. I roll my eyes, as he bows and puts his arm out while opening my door. "Miss Edwards, your hearse awaits."

I chuckle, "Why thank you sir, I suppose chivalry isn't dead."

Eli smirks, "Only for you, Miss Edwards." He says.

"Of course." I said, while shaking my head, "Now, get in the hearse!" I said, while smiling.

"Well!" Eli said, faking hurt, "If that's what I get for being a gentleman, maybe chivalry _is_ dead!"

I glare at him playfully, "Get. In. The. Hearse." I say, while trying to suppress a smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He said, while sliding into the driver's seat. I sit in the passenger's seat as we take off to the park. I almost forgot, I still need to tell him about Fitz. See? That's exactly what Eli does to me. He makes me forget about all the bad. Like, telling him that his worst enemy is going to help us. I rub my forehead, _"This should be fun."_ I thought.


End file.
